The present inventions generally relate to software installation technologies, and more specifically, to installation systems that prompt the user for input during the installation process.
Installing software on a computer system may involve running an installation program, such as a script. The installation program may obtain information about the computer receiving the installation, the preferences of the user conducting the installation, and/or other values or variables by prompting the user for input. For example, a program that updates a browser software package may generate a dialog box during the installation process to ask the user whether to import bookmarks from a prior browser. The program may pause the installation process while waiting for the user to respond. A program that intermittently seeks inputs from the user may force the user to actively attend to the installation process, which may become a time-consuming chore.